Simba
Simba is a recurring character and summon in the Kingdom Hearts series. He is originally from Disney's "Lion King" series. He is voiced by Cam Clarke, while Young Simba's voice in Kingdom Hearts II was achieved with archived audio of Jonathan Taylor Thomas, Young Simba's original actor. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' The leader of the pride. He rules over the other animals of the Pride Lands, his savanna kingdom. Hold down the X button to charge up his power. When the command changes to Proud Roar release the button to unleash the attack. Hold the button down longer for more power. Cost: 2 MP. He roared onto the scene in "The Lion King" (1994). ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Story ''Kingdom Hearts'' and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In both the first game and Chain of Memories, Simba appears as a summon, using an attack called Proud Roar where Sora charges up Simba's Proud Roar and fires a powerful attack. In Kingdom Hearts, his world was destroyed. However, his strong will refused to languish in darkness, keeping his spirit alive and turned him into a Summon Gem, which is given to Sora by Leon after he tells him about the hearts of worlds and gives him his "lucky charm". After bringing it to Fairy Godmother, she recognizes it as a Summon Gem and immediately restores it's spiritual form, making him able to assist Sora in battles. After stopping Ansem (Xehanort's Heartless), Simba's true form was restored and he returned to his world. In Chain of Memories he's the first Summon Card you get, given to Sora by Leon after finishing his tutorial. ''Kingdom Hearts II In ''Kingdom Hearts II, he is surprised to see Sora, Donald and Goofy in the Pride Lands. He is more surprised that the three look very different from when he last saw them (as they are in animal form). He is more amazed to find out that they are with Nala. Sora, Goofy, Donald and Nala attempt to convince Simba to return to the Pride Lands to overthrow Scar, but Simba resists until he meets the spirit of his father, Mufasa, thus rebuilding his confidence. He returns to find that Scar's hatred has turned himself into a Heartless. After a battle on the top of Pride Rock, Scar is defeated, and driving the hyenas out, Simba takes his rightful place as king. However, the appearance of Scar's ghost causes Simba to have doubts, which makes other lions question his abilities. With Sora's help he is able to overcome these fears and become the King he was meant to be. When fighting, Simba uses his claws and bites to wound the enemy, and, like Tarzan, can cure using herbs and animal knowledge. He's an agility-focused fighter, but with a good strength and defense. Skillset ]] Simba is a physical attacker with a handful of healing abilities. He attacks very rapidly in battle using, as one would expect, his claws and fangs. He has no armor slots, two accessory slots and three item slots. Simba's abilities are as follows: *'Fierce Claw': Attacks an enemy several times. *'Groundshaker': Attacks enemies around him. *'Healing Herb': Restores the party's HP. *'MP Rage': Restores MP when attacked. *'Defender': Increases defense when HP is critical. *'Auto Limit': Sets the Reaction command to Limit, if a Limit has been equipped. *'Hyper Healing': Quickly revives a fallen party member and restores their HP. *'Auto Healing': Restores HP when switched out for another party member. *'Limit ability''': Wildcat Trivia *Simba and Peter Pan are the only characters to be featured as both party members and summons throughout the series. * Upon summoning Simba in Kingdom Hearts, Simba appears in darkness, and bears resemblance to Mufasa, until he steps forward and is revealed in light. See also * Earthshine *Pride Lands Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts II characters Category:Summons Category:Pride Land Category:Rulers of Worlds